


Splatter, Drip, and Pull

by amaresu



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, Fest: 10000 Lillies, alagories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Painting the white roses red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter, Drip, and Pull

Alice smiled as her Queen shivered underneath her. Leaning down carefully she pressed a kiss into Mirana's shoulder, "Stay still."

"It tickles," Mirana replied, but she stopped moving and relaxed into the pillows.

With care Alice reached over and dipped the brush into the paint again. Gently she pulled it down the curve of her Queen's shoulder bone, dipping towards her armpit before lifting the brush and copying the motion on the other side. "Did I ever tell you about the time I painted the white roses red?"

"No," She replies with a giggles causing Alice to smudge her line down the side of her Queen's spine. "I did hear about it though. It was the talk of the court."

She stops moving once more and let's Alice continue. With gentle motions she continued her patterns across her Queen's back before moving onto her legs. Once done she sat back to look at her work, red paint swirled over the pale skin. "I have always had the most enjoyable times painting the white roses red," she said in a whisper, breathe ghosting over Mirana's ear.

"Am I a rose then?"

The question is asked with humor, but Alice replies seriously. "Of course. You are the most beautiful rose to ever have lived."

With a laugh Mirana tackles her, somehow managing to pin Alice to the bed underneath her without smudging any of the paint. "I do believe you shall have to stay there until it all dries."

"I simply must," Alice responded and spread her legs so her Queen could lay between them. "How else am I to help you wash it off later?"

Again Mirana laughs and this time only stops once Alice kisses her and the laughter turns to moans. In the end the paint does get smudged, but that just means Alice needed help washing off as well.


End file.
